


Baron Corbin/Alexa bliss

by DangerRollins



Series: WWE one shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Baron and Alexa meet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have a (Not so) recent obsession with Baron Corbin (And he and Alexa Bliss together is golden). I don't know why. Maybe it's the tattoos. Maybe it's his ability to easily demolish people ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Either way, I love him so, Here.

Baron watched closely as the tiny woman walked backstage looking smug after her long match. The other girls backed away from her instead of congratulating her on her big win, Causing her to frown deeply. She'd just won the smackdown women's championship and nobody could bother to even pretend to be happy for her? Nobody could thank her for saving the god damn women's division from that Orange haired, 'Lass kickin' Freak, Becky Lynch? Fine. They were all just jealous that it was her who got the job done and not them.

She scoffed at them before strolling past them, And Baron, Who was still watching closely. He didn't really know what to say to her. He admittedly hadn't been paying much attention to what had been going on with her or anyone else for that matter. He had a routine. Go to the arena, Wrestle whoever his unlucky opponent of the night was, Cut whatever promo he needed to, And then return to his house to be in peace. He didn't have time to keep tabs on anybody's personal lives or even their storylines. Yet still, Was he crazy? Was he remembering things wrong? Didn't Alexa, Who he admittedly used to be kind of sort of close to, Have blue dye in her hair? Didn't she used to wear a tutu and dance around the ring all happy like? Wasn't she the girl who went around sprinkling sparkles and glitter and pixie dust and happiness all around?

There was no forgetting Alexa, And there was no mixing her up with anybody else. No, She was the only girl capable of being, What? Ninety pounds, filled up to the very top, With adorableness and uncontainable rage all in one. She was one of a kind.

Baron shook his head and slowly walked in the direction she had gone, Because his locker room was in the same direction, Of course. He couldn't help but wonder when she'd dyed her hair red and started snarling at people in the hallways. When did she get so mean? 

 

*FLASHBACK*

"Baron!" He heard a sweet voice call. "Baron!"

Having just lost a big match only about twenty minutes ago, He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone and he certainly wasn't in the mood to hold a conversation with anyone, Especially not someone as cheery as Alexa, Who's voice he could recognize from a mile away.

"Baron, Wait!" He heard the voice whine. "I'm too tired to chase after you and you know you're too tall for me to keep up with!" She lectured. Baron stopped walking and he didn't know why. He sighed a little, Not turning to face her, But he listened closely as her footsteps got closer, And once he could see her out of the corner of his eye, He kept on walking.

"Did you see my match? I think it was really good! The crowd was pretty into it, And I did that move that you showed me. They loved it!" She talked quickly, Losing her breath on some of her words because she was still tired from her match, And from trying to keep up with Baron. "You saw it right?" She went back to her initial question, Causing Baron to stop in his tracks and finally look down at her. She wore a bright smile, As usual, And he noticed that her eyes sparkled even more than the actual glitter that was all over her outfit and skin.

He sent her a small smile, Or, Well, Really it was just a grimace but at least he tried. "No, I didn't see it. I'll watch it later, though." He mentally snorted at himself. Usually, when he told someone he'd go back and watch their match, He was lying through his teeth. Actually, He rarely ever told anyone he'd watch their match because people knew not to ask. But he wasn't lying now. He really would remember to watch it, Later.

"Okay!" She smiled. "What's got you so mopey? Mopier than usual, I mean." She giggled, Now skipping along with him as he started to walk again. "I didn't win my match." He muttered, Wondering to himself why he'd even answered that question. It wasn't anybody's business. But he knew she'd bug him until he did give her some sort of answer, Because, for whatever reason, She cared about him.

He also found himself wondering why exactly she did, And when it had started. When she first came to NXT, They didn't talk very much. Baron never talked to anyone, So it was normal. But then somehow they started having random conversations at random times, And then those random conversations at random times turned into not so random conversations at planned times, Such as over lunch or dinner or at his place or at hers-

When the hell had that happened?

"That's okay, Bear Bear." She grinned up at him. "You'll win the next one, For sure."

"Yeah, I will." He grunted. His half-assed attempt at agreeing with her wasn't enough for her, He knew that because she quit skipping and nudged him, Causing him to quit walking and look down at her. They had a small staring contest, Her eyes telling him again that yes, He would win the next one. His eyes noticeably drifted along her body before making their way back up to hers. His muscles seemed to relieve themselves of tension and his eyes grew softer the longer he looked into hers. She started grinning again and he couldn't help but send her a smile, A real one this time. "Yeah, I will." He repeated again. This time, He kind of believed it.

 

Somehow, The next week, He ended up winning his match, And he knew that by the time he made it backstage, She'll have made it to the gorilla in time to greet him with a friendly smile and warm hug. He was convinced that she was a real life tinker bell.

 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

He remembered the conversation he'd had with her, Months ago like it was yesterday. He remembered having a lot of conversations like that with her. Ones where she'd ended up lifting his spirits without even really trying. Ones where she'd made him laugh until he couldn't breathe. Ones where she'd made him fall in lo-

"What are you looking at?"

Baron refocused his eyes on the girl in front of him and raised his brows. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to wind up right in front of her, And he wasn't sure if he was glad he did or terrified. They hadn't talked in a long time. What would he say? "I-" He stopped himself, Not knowing what he could possibly say to make anything less awkward. He'd probably been staring for an uncomfortable amount of time.

 

Her face slowly transitioned from one of disdain to one of excitement. "I missed my Bear Bear!" She exclaimed, Pulling him in for a long hug. He looked down at her, Not knowing what to do. Hugs were a rare thing for him. They always made him uncomfortable, Especially when he was being hugged by an attractive girl who used to be his...Best friend?

Somehow, He managed to figure out that his arms were supposed to go around her body in order for her to realize that he didn't hate the fact that he was being hugged. He quickly squeezed her tightly, But not too tight, And pulled her closer to him, Sighing a little as he did. She pulled away, Far too soon in his opinion, Even though they'd probably been hugging a little longer than just friends do.

"Why did we stop talking?" She asked, Mostly talking to herself. Then she remembered. When he'd gotten called up to the main roster, They stopped speaking all together. Their schedules were just a tiny bit different, And Baron never even attempted to contact her. When she tried to get in touch with him, He was either busy, Tired, Busy, Tired, Or busy all over again. Always an excuse.

Baron must've realized at the exact same time that she did, Because his facial expression softened. "I've missed you." He admitted quietly. He knew she was probably pissed at him for basically cutting her completely out of his life, But he still needed for her to know that. "When did ugh-This happen?" He changed the subject my pointing at her pigtails and fierce makeup and red tips and lack of pixie dust.

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders in an adorable way, Causing him to start smiling too. "I didn't think I could be a heel. I was really good at being nice." She giggled. "I think I make it work though. Maybe a little too much? Most of the girls don't like me very much anymore." Her childlike voice made his heart ache. And how dare those girls not like his little miss Bliss.

Where the hell had that thought come from? HIS little miss Bliss? She wasn't his.

"You're good at whatever you do, I think." He smiled.

"Thanks." She mumbled shyly. "I like being a heel though. Gives me new found confidence. Confidence to do things that I never would've done when I wasn't aware of how mean people could be, Including myself." She said.

"Oh?" He questioned curiously.

"Yeah...Like, Kiss guys that I've liked since I laid eyes on them." She muttered before stepping towards him. She stood on her tippy toes and pulled him down so that she could plant a sweet kiss on his lips. It was only supposed to be a peck, But she couldn't find it in herself to pull away from him. She'd been wanting to do this for quite some time, After all.

When they did finally pull away, Though, He smiled at her. "I like this newly found confidence." He chuckled. "I'll miss your glitter and sparkles, Though." He smirked jokingly. "It's always around." She shrugged, Pulling something colorful out of her pocket. When she threw it up in the air, Baron saw that it really was glitter that she had thrown. Mostly blue with a few reds here and there. She skipped away before he could say anything, But he was comforted by all the sparkles she'd left.

"I knew they had a thing." He heard what could only be Carmella's voice say in the distance. "Enzo and Cass owe me $100 each, How you doin?" She muttered to herself.


End file.
